Curious George (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Curious George is an American animated educational children's television series based on the children's book series of the same name which features Jeff Bennett as the voice of The Man with the Yellow Hat. Frank Welker, who voiced George in the 2006 feature film, returns as the voice of George. This show is a spin-off of the 2006 film of the same name. Since the series' cancellation, reruns of the show are airing on PBS Kids. The show premiered on September 4, 2006, and ended on April 1, 2015. Curious George is a production of Universal 1440 Entertainment (Universal Studios Family Productions before 2013), Imagine Entertainment, and WGBH Boston, and animated by Toon City. Each episode has two animated segments per half hour episode, and a short live action segment after each. Production began in 2005, and the copyrighted byline was created in July 2005. The live action shorts illustrate and explain various concepts in math and science, and show schoolchildren engaging in experiments, that teach the math or science concept featured in the previous story. Settings * The City: George and the Man with the Yellow Hat live in an apartment in "The City". The Doorman keeps a pigeon coop on the roof and is the guardian of Hundley, his dachshund dog. The apartment is near Endless Park, the museum where Professor Wiseman works, and a zoo. Chef Pisghetti's restaurant is nearby, as are a donut shop, Dulson's Toy Store, Mabel's Department Store, a supermarket and a pet shop. These are recurring locations. * The Country: George and the Man with the Yellow Hat vacation in a small house in the country. The house is near Lake Wanasink, a stream, and a river that eventually flows past the city and to the ocean. George is friends there with 5-year-old Allie and the teenage paperboy, Bill. Characters Main article: List of Curious George characters * Curious George (voiced by Frank Welker): A tailless monkey (Barbary Macaque) who is the protagonist of the show. He is excessively curious and often causes unintentional problems. He is used as the "teachable" character in the show, and he is the one to whom new concepts are explained in detail by the other characters. He is written as having the mind of a young child. * The Man with the Yellow Hat (voiced by Jeff Bennett): The man who first befriended George and also acts as his primary teacher and mentor. He does not wear his hat at home but wears it when going in public. the Man often has bad luck and makes mistakes (such as constantly losing his hat, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, tasting something terrible with a sour reaction, etc.). He is also absent-minded, and a bit awkward. Episodes Main article: List of Curious George episodes The setting for most episodes is either the city, where George lives in an apartment building with The Man in the Yellow Hat or the country, where they share a small house near a lake called Lake Wanasinklake. This allows George to mirror the experiences of kids who live in an urban environment and those who live on farms and in suburbs. A few episodes take place in alternate but familiar settings, like an airport or a train station. Awards Emmy Award * 2008 - Outstanding Children's Animated Program * 2010 - Outstanding Children's Animated Program Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows